ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the End, Part 2
With Paparo's original plan thwarted, he decides to go with a more direct approach: destroy Earth with Ben and Co. in it! Previously... Paparo, after attacking Galvan Prime, beats Ben and Co. to the Grand Connection Station in Primus, planning to activate it then and there. Ben and Co, when spying, were spotted, making Paparo more anxious than ever to activate the Connection. Plot (Paparo, to a Flatonian): You, activate it now! (All): Oh, no. (Paparo): Oh, yes! You've failed! Paparo turned around and gripped both rods. (Kevin): Oh, no you don't! (To Ben) Ben, I think I can stop him. Go Humungousaur or something and fight the Flatonians! (Ben): Not Humungousaur. Not Heatblast or Swampfire, either, since Flatonians are fireproof. How about the thing that defeated Paparo before? (Transform) Overflow! Kevin turned into Tadenite and made a mace hand. He started punching and tearing the Flatonians. Ben kept shooting water at them, turning them to mush. Myaxx ran off and fought, too. One Flatonian picked up Azmuth, but Azmuth reached out and tore its arm in half. (Flatonian): Ow! Azmuth, now on the ground, tore the Flatonian's legs, causing him to fall down. He then ripped up the rest of him. (Flatonian, panicking): Where's my pencil? I can't regenerate! (Albedo, holding a pencil): Looking for something? Kevin reached the stairway that led to Paparo's platform. By now, the Connection was half loaded, then it would activate. The stairway was guarded by some tougher Flatonians. Kevin couldn't tear them, and Ben couldn't dissolve them. (Ben): All Flatonians have a weakness, so if theirs isn't water, it must be (Transform into Heatblast) fire! Ben shot fire at the Flatonians, burning them. (Kevin): Non-fireproof Flatonians. Is it even possible? (Ben, turning back into Overflow): Apparently. (Gwen): Hello! We have all reality to save! (Kevin): Right. He ran up the stairs onto Paparo's platform, where he almost punched Paparo off. But Paparo dodged the blow. (Paparo): Not so fast! Paparo, still gripping the rods, kicked Kevin in the extremely painful area. (Kevin): YOOOOOOOOOWWWCH! Not there! He turned his arm into a blade, and cut off Paparo's arm from one of the rods. The hand part fell off. (Paparo): No! Kevin grabbed the rod. (Gwen): What are you doing? That will make the Connection activate! (Ben): I don't think he's doing that. (Kevin): Ben's right. I think I can absorb some of the energy and send it to the self-destruct module. (Gwen): But you'll go insane again! (Kevin): A necessary sacrifice. He turned into steel and absorbed some energy. The additional conductivity helped store more. Electricity flowed around him, and his eyes glowed electric blue. (Paparo): No! He fired the energy through the system. It shorted out the control panels, and started the Connection's self-destruct. (Paparo): You big fat— The scene cuts to Ben, shooting water at high pressure at a large piece of rock that fell from the ceiling until it broke into smaller pieces. (Paparo): —You're so insignificant that... (Kevin): Oh, shut up! He punched Paparo down to the ground, and a final spark from the rods burnt half of Paparo. (Ben, detransforming): Great, I'm out. (Gwen): But at least Kevin saved us. Instead of accepting the thanks, he jumped down, with his eyes still glowing. (Kevin): I don't care! Now, I've got to take revenge on Ben for making me stop Paparo instead of him! (Ben): Of course. (Gwen, jumping in front): Kevin, stop this! (Kevin): Gwen? ... No, I won't! You had nothing to do with this, so stay out! He pushed Gwen aside and ran at Ben. (Ben, transforming): Humungousaur! (Gwen): Ah, the old, forgotten, Omnitrix-charges-quickly-when-its-user-is-in-too-much-danger shortcut. Ben held Kevin back, but had to grow to do so. (Azmuth): Osmosians can be overloaded by large amounts of energy. This causes them great pain, but will cure them of insanity and remove the energy. (Ben): Is that so? Then it's time to go back to the future! (Transform) Buzzshock! When Ben transformed, Kevin was thrown back and his steel covering shattered off. Ben then shot lots of electricity at him, and Kevin screamed. (Gwen): Ben, stop, you're hurting him! (Ben): But it's better for him than the other solution, if you know what I mean. (Gwen): I do. Ben stopped shooting and detransformed. Then Kevin sat up. (Kevin, moaning): Ugh, my head. (Puts hand on head) What just happened? (Albedo): Let's forget what just happened and concentrate on what will happen if we don't hurry! (Ben): Ka-boom. (Azmuth): We have to stop the self-destruct! It will spread throughout the Connection and blow up every planet connected to it. (Myaxx): How? (Azmuth): Through the antenna that spreads the signals. He pointed up to a large cable that went up into the ceiling. (Azmuth): If we destroy it, only this room will explode. Not even all of Primus. (Kevin, turning back into steel and running to the base of the cable): I'll take it out. You guys get out! (Gwen): No! Ben turned into Fourarms and carried Gwen out along with the others to prevent her from going back to Kevin. By now Kevin had almost climbed to the ceiling, and turned both arms into blades. (Kevin): Time to experiment. He crossed his blade arms, and bent them around. A blue glow came from them, and they turned into spinning blades. (Kevin): Alright! Kevin started sawing through the cable, making sparks fly. All the Flatonians had escaped by now, and Paparo was now coming to his senses down where he fell. He was partially charred, still, and as he weakly rose up, some char fell off, revealing shining metal underneath! (Paparo): Ha ha ha ha ha. Back to the rest of the gang. They were getting to a Plumber ship that Azmuth had summoned, when they heard a loud explosion. KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! The ground above the Connection station was ripped up in a giant fireball that rose into the sky, spewing burning debris everywhere. (Gwen): Kevin! (Ben, detransforming and setting Gwen down): At least Paparo's gone for good. (Voice from above): That's what you think! Suddenly, Paparo, now entirely made of steel, fell down on the other side of the gang, with the dissipating fireball behind them. (Myaxx): What happened to you? (Paparo): When Kevin punched me down, the abrupt separation of me and the rod I was holding caused a spark to form between me and it for a brief moment. It burnt me on the outside, but on the inside, it slowly changed my molecular structure to that of steel. This was because of your Osmosian friend, who was steel at the time. His energy flowing through the system found its way into that spark. Now, I am made of steel permanently. (Ben): Time to take you out. (Transform) Rath! (Gwen): No matter how much anger you can throw at him, you can't stop him with just Rath. (Ben): That's where I can put it something I discovered on Appoplexia! (Goes Ultimate with a dramatic transformation sequence): Ultimate Rath! Ben charged at Paparo and started scratching him with his claws. He even ripped him apart, even though he was made of steel. But Paparo regenerated and punched the Omnitrix 2.0. This caused it to spark up, lose power, and detransform Ben. (Paparo): It's over for you! (Ben): Maybe, but what are you going to do now that the Connection station blew up? (Paparo): Simple. Destroy you now that you have no way off this planet. He took out a small device shaped like a ball with a flat bottom. It was made of metal, and its flat side had a hole in it. (Paparo): I have discovered a secret property of steel that none of your primitive Earth scientists will find for the next million years. When charged with the right amount of energy, its molecular structure is slightly altered, and it becomes highly explosive. The type of explosion depends on the amount of electricity. Watch me demonstrate. He turned a dial on the opposite end from the hole, and pointed the hole at the waiting Plumber ship. (Paparo): With three billion volts at a thousand amps, steel has the effect of one of the primitive mine devices that your Military uses. He pushed the dial in, and it popped out when a large electric ray shot out from the hole at the ship. The ship then blew up into a million pieces after a five second delay. (Paparo): I built this device myself. (Azmuth): Why the delay? (Paparo): To give me enough time to clear the explosion range before it blows up. The larger the explosion type, the bigger the delay. This is all a backup plan. Now that you have no way off this planet, I can blow you all up easily. He set the dial to a nuclear explosion type, but with a higher amperage. (Paparo): I am a literal suicide bomber. He shot it at himself. This blast shot him back a few feet. (Albedo): Well, looks like this is it. Azmuth, since we're gonna die, I'd like to let you know something. A few days ago, I used your toothbrush to clean my— (Azmuth): We're not gonna die! (Angry) And you did WHAT?! (Gwen): Let's get back on track, guys. Paparo started glowing electric blue, the color of the ray gun from the ball device. (Ben, scrolling through the Omnitrix): I'm out of power. I can't transform in time! Gwen threw a mana shield over Paparo, but he shattered it. (Paparo): If I can destroy your shield myself, certainly the explosion can. Suddenly, a Plumber ship teleported overhead. Then Plumber agents teleported around Paparo, each pointing a ray gun at him. One of them was Grandpa Max. Another had a mask on that hid his face. (Ben): Grandpa Max! (Gwen): That masked Plumber looks familiar. (Max): No time for comments! Get back! They all shot their ray guns at Paparo. This caused an aqua-ish force field to develop around him that quickly grew until it was about nine feet in diameter. Paparo began to glow so bright that everyone had to look away. Then... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even with the force field, the explosion ripped it apart and sent everyone flying. The explosion wasn't nearly as big as it could have been, but Gwen needed to put a shield around everyone to protect them. When it dissipated, nothing was left except a giant crater, and everyone that was protected. They all climbed out. (Gwen): Time for introductions. Who is this familiar masked Plumber? (Max): Kids, you're in for a surprise. The Plumber pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be none other than... Kevin Ethan Levin! (Gwen): Kevin! She ran up and gave him a hug. (Kevin): Time for explanations! (Ben): And we want 'em! (Kevin): I had just cut the giant cable, when small explosions happened around me. I used the Metalmatrix to teleport out at the last moment. (Max): He came to me, and I gathered some Plumber friends and planned this. I used Azmuth's surveillance cameras to figure out what was going on. I supplied the agents, Kevin, and myself with force field guns, and teleported them here. (Gwen): At least Kevin's okay. The other Plumbers teleported back up to the ship hovering above them. (Azmuth): If you'll excuse us, Myaxx, Albedo, and I need to return to business. (Max): Not quite! You still owe Ben something. He pulled out of his pocket the three Powers, then separated them. (Azmuth): Oh, alright. Go ahead, Max. (Max): Ben, Gwen, Kevin, give me your Omnitrixes. They did. Max put the Power pieces in their respective spots on the Multi Trixes' dials, then brought the dials up. They each glowed their own color, and formed into a new All-Power-Trix. It was shaped like the Ultimatrix, and was multi-colored. The one dial could be changed to each of the Multi Trixes' modes. The Powers were in place of the removal button. (Ben): How'd you get the new design? (Azmuth): Upgraded Powers, made from the originals that were shattered. Ben put it on. (Azmuth): Goodbye, then. Azmuth, Albedo, and Myaxx teleported away. (Ben): Wow! (Scrolls through) Infinite possibilities! (Max): Literally. (Ben): How to get home? How about Jetray? Stinkfly? Alien X? Teleportal? Wait, permission isn't granted there. (Kevin): Just pick one! Max pushed a button on his suit that teleported them away. (Ben and Co): Hey! THE END of Season 3! ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise